Love Works in Mysterious Ways
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Alrighty, so this starts after Season 5, but everyone got out of the Apocalypse okay and Castiel and Gabriel still hang around with the Winchesters.

Bobby got his the use of his legs back and kept it, while his daughter moved back home from another state.

ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter One~ **

Emma awoke to the sound of voices, one being that of her father and the other being...well...someone else. British. Oh wow! They had visitors! This made a change from seeing Sam and Dean all the time. Ah, Dean...her almost lover, Dean. Anyway, enough about him. This story isn't about him (although there are times during this story where you'll find that maybe Emma wished she was with Dean rather than the other person downstairs, but you'll find that out later).

She sat up, auburn waves falling in front of her face as she wiped her dark hazel eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose, small, straight with a pointed tips, licking her soft, full lips as she climbed out of bed. She made for the stairs, slowly and quietly before she heard her father's voice.

"Can't you just go the hell away? Haven't you bugged me enough?"

Her father stood proud and tall in the living room she found, looking to another strikingly handsome man with dark hair and a suit of all black standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Dad?"

Bobby spun around at the sound of his daughter's soft voice and immediately grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him to protect her from the person before him.

"Now, now, Bobby," He said, the voice like liquid silk which made Emma's knees tremble like leaves in the wind, "That isn't polite, is it?"

Bobby sighed, releasing the grip of his daughter's hand, Emma moving around to get a look of the person before her.

"Um...Emma...this is Crowley," Bobby began, "He's a demon..."

Emma gasped and naturally backed away, Bobby taking her hand and holding it to reassure her.

"Crowley, this is my baby girl, Emma." The hunter finished, Crowley taking in the sight of the gorgeous girl before him.

She was dressed in a white tank top and purple checkered flannel pyjama bottoms, the cutest toes Crowley had ever seen poking out from beneath the fabric.

_Cute? Oh, Christ on a bike..._

"You sure she's yours?" He asked, Bobby actually chuckling in response.

"Positive."

"Uh...Crowley?" Emma asked, her father nodding, "The one who gave you back the use of your legs...?"

Bobby nodded once more and watched as that sweet, loving, beautiful, caring daughter of his smiled at the demon and thanked him with a nod before heading back upstairs, probably to get dressed. The twenty-seven year old had just lost her job and her father had taken her back fixing the cars in the yard, which she was by far the best at in the state. Well...maybe apart from Dean, but he was busy hunting with Sam again, even after they'd stopped Lucifer. Bobby caught Crowley watching her leave, knowing exactly where his eyes were focussed. He didn't say anything though, he just glared at the demon who smirked and shrugged.

"Old habits die hard."

"You're not going anywhere are you?" Bobby asked with a sigh, Crowley chuckling and vanishing into thin air, "Great."

* * *

The sun beat down on Emma as she sat on one of the trucks, tuning her dark red acoustic guitar up before beginning to play _Fields of Gold_ by Eva Cassidy, her favourite song for many years. She had no idea that the demon was sitting on the car opposite her, both of which she'd been working on that day. He was hidden from sight, sound and mind, just watching as those slender, beautiful fingers plucked the strings of that fine instrument.

He listened to her sing, gentle voice floating into his ears and sending warmth drifting through his body. He found himself unable to take his eyes from this beautiful creature, this stunning human that somehow had been pro-created by Bobby Singer. Great. Now he had horrible mental images. But they were taken away and replaced by her image, her voice and her eyes. God, her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of hazel he'd ever seen. Good God, the girl was just...just _beautiful_.

The demon grew nervous at what he was feeling, that godforsaken heart pounding wildly as she sang the song. He didn't quite understand what was happening to him other than he was utterly, completely attracted to this girl before him. Her auburn waves hung over one shoulder, a gentle smile gracing her face as she sang, full lips turning up at the corners, a gorgeous set of white teeth being revealed. He got a glimpse of her wrists though, seeing scars, several of them on each one.

No...she'd never tried to kill herself...perhaps when her mother died. Both she and Bobby had been broken at that, Bobby had told him once. One occasion that wasn't supposed to be spoken of. He'd never seen Bobby's daughter before, since the hunter didn't have any family photographs out for people to see. Maybe with the death of his wife it had been too painful, but this young woman...how could he have not seen this girl before? She ended the song with a gentle note, Crowley noticing tears in her eyes while one fell down her cheek. He had to fight the urge to move towards her and wipe it away.

He just wanted to stop her tears, but if she knew he'd been listening this whole time, she'd probably yell at him or something. Maybe she was sexy when she was angry. He'd find out at some point, he had no doubt, but he found himself wanting to stick around at Bobby's house, as long as Emma was here. Emma Olivia Singer. He heard four words whispered and his mouth dropped open at them.

"I love you, Mom."

Wow...she'd played that for her mother? Even after all this time she was still playing music for her mother?

"I know how much you loved to hear me play...so I'll find another song to play tomorrow, okay?" Emma said softly, "I've got to get back to work, but I'll think of something."

She jumped down from the truck and took the guitar back indoors, Crowley's eyes never leaving her as she went.

He was definitely sticking around, whether Bobby liked it or not, because he just _had _to get to know this girl better. He had to.

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Two~ **

Now this was a sight for sore eyes if there ever was one. Emma was stood under the hood of an old '69 Mustang she'd been working on, rear stuck out and actually being swung seductively as she had some hideous rock song playing on the iPod dock that was on the car's roof. Oh dear God, not Fall Out Boy! Crowley wanted to turn and walk away but he didn't. He waited until she turned to take a drink of water and made himself appear, scaring the poor girl half to death.

"Crowley!" She yelled, "What the hell are you doing, y'idjit?"

"My, my, you're more like your father than I thought." The demon chuckled, "Except you have a nicer backside."

"Pervert." Emma muttered, putting the bottle down and grabbing a wrench.

Crowley watched her working, seeing her get more and more annoyed before she finally threw the tool on the floor and stood actually pouting at him. Sweet Jesus, she was pouting. Yay! He was going to see if she was sexy when she was angry! Now, he was looking forward to this.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, "Take a fucking photo! IT LASTS LONGER!"

The demon just laughed, but that pissed her off so much she took out her secret vial of Holy Water and poured it right over his crotch, causing him to cry out in pain. Oh fuck, the pain...

"See, not finding it so funny now are we, laughin' boy." She said with a smirk, "Hope it burns like a bitch."

With that she returned to the car, feeling guilt flood her system. She looked to see the demon gone and sighed, shaking her head and actually feeling disgusted with herself. That was low, even for her. He'd actually not done anything wrong...well...he had. He'd been perving over her backside which wasn't comforting in the least to her. Yeah, she felt bad. There was no excuse for hurting him that way and she hoped he'd come back at some point so she could apologise. She scratched the back of her neck and picked up the wrench which she realised she'd thrown to the ground like a spoilt child and continued working, her iPod continuing to play.

* * *

Bobby had to laugh when Emma told him what she'd done but she glared at him and downed the rest of her beer in disgust.

"It's not funny." She growled, "It wasn't fair! I shouldn't have done that!"

This was the lovely sweet side of her that was impossible to get rid of, and Bobby smiled at his daughter, hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

"Don't feel bad," He said, "Crowley's had worse."

Emma nodded and pushed herself out of his arms.

"I'm going to the panic room." She said.

"Why?" Bobby asked, watching his daughter as she wandered away sadly.

"I need some alone time."

"Oh."

Alone time was important for Emma. It had been since she lost her mother and she needed it to think about things that were troubling her. Today's problem: Crowley. Why did she feel so horrible for this? She felt like she'd kicked a puppy or something! Sitting in the panic room, she sighed and lay back on the bed, putting her arms behind her head and rolling her eyes. That voice, those eyes and that devillishly handsome grin...

"Oh no..." She breathed into the space, "No, no, no..."

She covered her face with her hands and sighed. This couldn't be happening...not now...she didn't need this...

She didn't need to be falling for a demon.

* * *

The next time Crowley and Emma met was when Emma was drinking whiskey in the living room, her father currently on a hunt with Dean and Sam.

"Hello, darling."

Emma closed her eyes as the voice came from behind her, turning and smiling as sweetly as possible at the demon who smiled in return.

"Hi, Crowley."

She returned to watching the fire and drinking her whiskey, sighing as she heard the demon moving towards her.

"I'm sorry..."

The demon stopped, looking at the girl as she sat on the sofa before sitting beside her. The firelight mingled with her hazel eyes, flames dancing in her irises, auburn curls just making the girl look like a crisp autumn morning, pale skin looking so soft that the demon just wanted to run his fingers over it, to run his fingers through those beautiful auburn curls and to kiss the lids that coated those stunning hazel eyes.

"What for?" Crowley asked, Emma jumping at his close proximity.

"For throwing Holy Water on your crotch...must've hurt..." Emma replied, the demon smiling weakly at her and chuckling softly.

"Surprisingly, I've felt worse than that before, Emma." He said, Emma giving him a small smile before hanging her head, dark locks falling in front of her face before she looked to her hands, about to hide them when Crowley took her wrists in gentle hands, "You don't need to think of these anymore."

Emma looked up with complete confusion, gasping as the demon ran gentle fingers over the scars.

"Crowley..." She breathed, the demon hushing her and carrying on, all the scars fading from her wrists as though they were never there, "Thank you."

The demon actually smiled with gentleness before sitting back slightly, giving the girl her personal space which he didn't know he'd taken away.

"I'm sorry for making you angry enough to attack my crotch with Holy Water." Crowley said, Emma laughing a little in response.

"It's okay." She said sweetly, grabbing another glass and the bottle of whiskey, "You want?"

Crowley smirked and nodded.

"Please."

Emma poured a glass, smiling as she and the demon clinked glasses before taking a drink.

_**Three Hours Later **_

Emma snuggled up to Crowley, finishing her laughing fit with a soft chuckle before looking into his eyes, smiling and poking his nose gently with her index finger.

"You are one handsome demon..." She breathed, eyes suddenly blowing wide with lust, which concerned Crowley a little.

"Thank you."

"I...I'm tired..." Emma said softly, "I'm slee..."

With that, she fell forward, half laid across his lap as she fell asleep on him. The demon chuckled, hoisting her into his arms before carrying her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed and removing her shoes and socks for her, taking her jeans off and outer shirt. He lifted her again, pulling back the bedsheets before laying her on the mattress again, making sure the young woman laid on her side and then covering her up. Just as he was about to take a seat in the chair she had in her room, he felt a tiny hand grab his own.

"Stay..."

The demon was now left with a problem. Did he stay with her, and maybe cause her to feel something for him...something almost forced, or did he leave her and stay in the chair instead.

"Please..."

Those gorgeous eyes blinked open and gazed into his dark eyes, looking like a child who'd had their candy taken away. He found himself unable to bear that and he walked around the other side of the bed, removing his shoes, gloves and coat before climbing into the bed with her, resting on his elbow and rubbing her back gently as a parent would to their child, trying to get her to sleep. He felt an urge though, a deep urge to move closer to her and...no...no he couldn't do that to her. It was wrong; she wouldn't want him. He rolled away from her, staring up at the ceiling and sighing, especially when Emma rolled over and giggled drunkenly.

"Hey, gorgeous..."

Before Emma could kiss his cheek, he clicked his fingers, the girl falling asleep immediately. The demon immediately felt guilty, actually felt _fucking _guilty, so he leaned over and kissed her temple, stroking a hand through those soft, silk-like curls and whispering a goodnight to her, laying on his back and willing himself to sleep too. He hoped Bobby didn't come back early. He could imagine the look on the stupid old bastard's face if he found them like this. She was a friend. A _friend_.

Maybe more would come later...

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Three~ **

Emma awoke to the sound of Crowley's voice in the hallway outside her room, that voice that was like liquid silk to her. She sighed and winced at the killer headache she had, sitting up slowly.

"I thought you'd be back today..." She heard him huff, "Fine, fine...no...no, I know that! Fine...yep...no problem...yes, I will..."

Emma was intrigued. Her father was going to be away a little longer, huh? Maybe she could get to know Crowley a little better. A dirty thought entered her mind and she shook her head, crying out in pain and falling back against the pillows. She heard the demon chuckle and gripped her head as it throbbed with pain.

"Oh, I have to go, Bobby...Princess Drink-a-Lot's awake." He said, "No, I did no such thing! I'll look after her, don't worry...yes...bye, Bobby. Say hello to the morons for me."

Emma looked over and saw him enter the room with a gentle smile on his face.

"Morning, darling." He whispered, putting a hand to her head, "Hangover?"

Emma smiled and nodded softly, swallowing thickly and closing her eyes.

"Let's get that fixed." The demon said, stroking her head softly and healing the pain in her head, "Come on. Your father won't be back for a few days."

"Oh...why?" Emma asked, Crowley chuckling in response.

"This hunt's taking longer than the three stooges anticipated." He told her, "There's more than one ghost and they have to find out who the other one is, plus there's resting time and the drive back so he reckons it could even be the weekend before he gets home."

"Hmm." Emma breathed, sitting up and grabbing the demon's wrist as he went to leave, "Thanks for staying with me last night, Crowley. It...uh...it meant a lot."

Crowley smiled softly and fought a chuckle at the way she blushed.

"No problem." He said quietly, "You'd better get up, haven't you got some cars to fix?"

"I figured I'd take a couple of days off..." Emma chuckled, "Quite frankly if I have to shower three times in a day anymore I am gonna go insane!"

"I thought you enjoyed fixing cars." Crowley replied, watching as Emma climbed out of her bed and grabbed her clothes.

"No, I enjoy playing my guitar."

With a sweet smile she brushed her hand over the demon's back which sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Crowley laughed and headed downstairs, not missing the soft humming that came from the bathroom.

* * *

Crowley found Emma looking through some of her dad's books that afternoon, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she read. Somehow, she knew that Crowley was there and shook her head.

"Have you read some of this bull?" She laughed, "It's ridiculous!"

"Like what?" Crowley asked, sitting on the sofa beside her as she flicked through a book.

"Like this vampire lore!" She giggled, so cutely Crowley found himself smiling with her, "It's all practically a load of crap...well, apart from the bloodlust thing, but otherwise it's all wrong!"

"You only just found this out?" Crowley asked, "You've never hunted?"

"Well...no...I never got to..." Emma replied, "I was never allowed, or allowed to read the books and stuff, but I got attacked in broad daylight when I was fourteen...and my dad had to confess to me. It was bad enough I was going through my first crush and stuff..."

She looked up at the demon and blushed, smiling weakly.

"Sorry..." She said, "Too much info..."

Crowley smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"First crush?" He asked, Emma blushing even more.

"Dean Winchester..."

"Dean?" Crowley asked, "You had a crush on Dean?"

"Yeah...didn't you hear about it?" She countered, "He took my virginity when I was eighteen..."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, too much info again."

Crowley laughed and looked into her eyes, seeing her looking into his too.

"So..." He began, moving a little closer, "Do you still see Dean?"

"Only as a friend..." Emma replied, "We're...we weren't ever anything else really..."

Her breath hitched at their close proximity and the demon leaned forward, kissing her lips suddenly. Emma's hand gripped the arm of the couch, her other gripping the demon's coat as she began to panic. He was reciprocating her feelings...when they'd been talking about _Dean_? She pushed him away, staring into his eyes, her own wide and frightened. She backed away from him and got up, heading out into the yard.

"Emma!"

The demon followed and grabbed her wrist, the young woman turning and shaking her head.

"Crowley, don't do this..."

"Do you want me or not?" He asked, "All I need is a yes or a no, and if you don't, I'll leave you be..."

The problem was that Emma did want him, but _God _what would her dad think? What would her father think of her? Hang on! This was her life, and she'd had hardly anything for herself of this nature, so why should she hold back? Besides, her father wasn't going to be home for a few days, so she could do as she pleased! She went to turn away again, the demon breathing her name before she spun around and kissed his lips deeply.

The kiss grew hot, steamy and a little messy at times, but neither of them cared. They were grinding against each other, Emma suddenly pressed against the hood of a pick-up truck. She broke away, pushing against him and grabbing his hand. The demon gazed around to make sure no-one was looking as Emma pulled him towards the space at the back of the truck, opening it up and climbing up before being joined by Crowley who kissed her again, more tenderly this time.

Emma ended up on her back, wincing at the ridges of the surface beneath her as they stuck in her back, being shielded from the blaring sun by Crowley's strong body as he rested above her.

"Darling?" Crowley asked, lifting himself up a little, "What's wrong?"

Emma chuckled and shuffled a little.

"Nothin', the ridges of this bastard truck are sticking in my back..." She breathed, shuffling uncomfortably which made the demon laugh.

He pulled her up, clicking his fingers and making a thin mattress appear beneath her.

"Crowley..." She warned, the demon chuckling again.

"Come on...just enjoy it."

He pushed her back down and kissed her lips, their kisses hot, rough and deep as they ground their lower bodies together. Emma let out a soft moan into the kiss, gripping the demon's body with her tiny hands as they kissed, Crowley licking and biting her neck which sent her eyes rolling in response. Their kisses grew deep and passionate, Emma feeling hotter by the second as Crowley's hands squeezed occasionally at her denim clad thighs, his forehead pressing against hers as he kissed her. But she suddenly heard a familiar rumble and shot up, Crowley keeping his lips attached to her neck.

"C-Crowley...we need to stop..." She breathed, cupping the demon's face, "Crowley, stop..."

"What?" The demon asked as he pulled away, eyes widening at the rumble of the truck.

"Oh my God..." Emma breathed, jumping out of the back of the truck and heading for the house, "Crowley, get out of there!"

The demon clicked his fingers and put everything back to rights, including Emma's kiss swollen lips and messy hair before following her into the house.

That was too close for Emma and she knew she'd have to be so careful now. Now she was in a bad situation. She was getting feelings for this demon and she was already missing his hands and lips on her body, oh God...those lips...

She was in a mess and she knew she was. She couldn't even talk to her dad about what she was feeling for fear of him judging her or disowning her or something, not that her dad was like that of course, but still she was worried sick. What in the name of God was she going to do?

-TBC-

* * *

**Oooh, things are getting steamy! **

**Crowley's not going to be a total lovey-dovey in this but there may be times where he is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Four~ **

Emma lay in bed considering her feelings. She could only think of how Crowley's lips felt against her own, how his body felt as he ground against her. Good God, was the room hot or was it her? She sighed and ran a hand through her auburn curls, resting against her pillows and biting her lip, trying to get the images and memorised feelings out of her head.

"Darling, did I really make that much of an impression on you?"

Emma sighed and pouted at the demon, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't fair." She said, Crowley chuckling in response, "Don't laugh at me, this isn't funny!"

"Shhh...wouldn't want daddy dearest to hear us would we?" Crowley chuckled sitting on the bed and kissing Emma's lips, the twenty-seven year old shoving him away.

She felt literally grossed out by that remark and it sent shudders rushing down her spine.

"Stop it." She hissed, "No! We're not doing this!"

"Sweetheart, if you want me, you've got every right to have me." Crowley replied, "I want you, I know you want me, so let's stop messing about and get down to it."

"Hang on, get down to what?" Emma asked, realising what the demon was talking about, "Oh no...don't you dare..."

"Come on, Emma," Crowley whispered with exasperation, "What on Earth are you so worried about?"

"My dad..." Emma replied, answering straight away, "I don't want...I don't want him to hurt you...'cause believe me, Crowley, he will find a way to hurt you if he finds out about you and me..."

The knock on the door shocked both demon and human and Crowley vanished Emma clearing her throat a little.

"Come in." She said softly, Bobby poking his head around the door with a bag over his shoulder, "Dad?"

"Rufus needs me on a hunt, sweetheart...sorry..."

"Another one?" Emma asked, "Dad, you've been home for nine hours!"

"I know, I know..." Bobby replied, "I'm sorry, honey. I'll see you in a week okay?"

"Fine." Emma said softly, her dad leaning down and kissing her cheek, "For God's sake stay safe..."

Bobby nodded and hugged his child, tussling her hair which earned a pillow being swung at his head before he ran chuckling out of the room.

"Be careful!" Emma called, Bobby calling back in response before Emma listened for the door closing and the truck driving away.

She had her suspicions as to where this hunt had come from and she sighed, huffed and folded her arms before raising her eyebrows.

"Would you mind explaining to me how on Earth my dad got a hunt so quickly after returning from one?" She asked, "Did you have something to do with this, Crowley? I want the truth."

Crowley smirked as he reappeared by the door, shaking his head and biting his lip.

"I may have...well...created something that needed killing."

"God, this is why I like Dean so much." Emma huffed, "He understands the word 'No', and he understands boundaries."

"Well, darling, you don't seem to mind being in contact with me since I know all you keep thinking about is our little encounter in the yard today," Crowley pointed out, "Well...we won't be interrupted for a week so we can carry on...I know it's what you want."

He was right, and the way he smirked and raised his eyebrows at her told him that he was and Emma smiled softly at him.

"As I said before," Crowley said as he sat on the bed, "You want me...I want you...let's get down to it."

Emma shook her head, climbing out of bed and walking downstairs, Crowley sighing and following her.

"Don't hide from it, Emma."

Emma stopped in her tracks before having an idea. She headed for the basement. Crowley wouldn't be able to get into the panic room, but as she got down the stairs, she found him stood against the door.

"Emma, look at me..."

The young woman did and felt the urge to just kiss his goddamn face off.

And she did.

Their kiss was heated and passionate, Crowley pushing her against the cold, hard wall and pinning her there with his body, hands caressing her hips and waist, kissing her deeply while sliding his sinful tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, Crowley's hands finding her sweatpants and pulling them down, Emma stepping out of them and gasping as Crowley's warm hands slid up her thighs.

She ripped the demon's shirt open, pushing it with his suit jacket and coat from his shoulders while he threw his tie over his head, revealing his bare, strong, toned chest and taught stomach. Crowley pulled Emma's tank top off, revealing her white lace bra and gorgeous soft pale skin, stomach flat and hips gorgeously curved. Crowley slid his hands up her body, gazing into her eyes before kissing her again.

He pulled down her panties and Emma stepped out of them, her hands working on the demon's belt, button and zip before he hoisted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist, both of them sharing a deep, almost loving look before he lowered her onto his erection, Emma gasping and holding onto him all she could. He started to thrust, Emma gasping and biting her lip as she whimpered in his ear, burying her face in his shoulder. She'd been this way with someone before, some guy in Illinois when she went to stay with her friend for the spring break at college and she'd felt so dirty and slutty on that night, those feelings came rushing back and she tightened her grip on the demon, hands pushing against him.

"Crowley...stop..." She breathed, "Please..."

Crowley didn't and Emma panicked.

"Crowley! Just stop, please..." She cried, a tear rolling down her face, "Crowley!"

The demon stopped and looked at her, feeling his heart ache at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Emma?"

"Put me down..." the girl said, trembling in his arms, "Please...just put me down..."

Crowley just stared at her and she bit her lip, more tears falling down her face as her eyes became frightened.

"Crowley...put me down..."

The demon did and she threw her clothes back on, Crowley covering himself up before sharing an awkward look with her, a goddamn awkward one at that and she looked to her hands.

"I'm sorry...it's not you, I swear..." She promised, "I just..."

"Emma..." Crowley whispered, going to take her arm but being shocked when she flinched, uttering an apology before running upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

She reached her room, locking the door knowing full well that it probably wouldn't make a difference and she sat on her bed, bursting into heavy sobs and covering her face, rocking on the spot as she did.

Crowley meanwhile put his hands up to support himself against the wall, feeling angry, but not at her. He felt angry at himself. He felt guilty for hurting Emma. He felt angry and disgusted at himself for thinking he could just kiss her once and then fuck her brains out. Now he understood how truly selfish he'd been and good God, how was he going to be able to face that poor girl the next time he saw her? He couldn't. He knew he couldn't, not yet anyway, so he left.

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning, sitting up when she knew something wasn't right. She raced downstairs, looking around everywhere.

"Crowley?"

There was no reply.

"Crowley...?"

Again there was no reply and Emma flew into a panic. She searched all over but just couldn't find Crowley anywhere. Feeling horribly guilty and saddened, and she rested against the hallway wall, sliding down and curling up to herself. She rested her head on her knees, feeling awful for what had happened the night before. She just hoped that her demon would come back to her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hmmm, how are Crowley and Emma going to cope around each other after this? **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks to **_luckypixi_** for her constant support throughout my work, it means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Five~ **

The morning after his encounter with Emma, Crowley decided to go back to the house to just make sure she was okay. He knelt by her bed, which she'd clearly crawled back into since she was wearing a different outfit from the night before. He sighed and grimaced, not understanding why he was feeling so sad for her. It was like he was feeling her pain which he didn't like, not one bit. He breathed out a more gentle sigh and stroked her hair, watching the tears roll down her face even in her sleep, but vanishing as she began to stir.

The demon sat in the yard out of sight, sound and mind that afternoon, contemplating what had happened the previous night between him and Emma. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea since he did care for the girl. He'd never meant to hurt her or upset and he still felt so damn guilty for it. He felt awful and he wondered how the hell the poor woman in that house was feeling. But, in the distance he heard sobbing. No way...she still wasn't crying about it was she? He moved closer, hearing whimpers and sobs coming from inside the house. Oh, God...she was only whispering apologies to him, sat rocking on the spot on the sofa and holding a glass of whiskey in her hand as she did.

"I'm sorry for being so...ashamed of what was happening..." She cried, the demon entering the living room still invisible to her in all sense, "I was just scared...just scared...you don't repulse me and I'm not disgusted because you're a demon...you seem to be anything but that..."

Crowley sighed and sat by her side, letting her sense his touch as he wrapped an arm around her and pressed his head to hers. Then he let her hear him whisper as she put her glass down.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, my darling." He whispered, "If you just want to be friends, I get it."

He saw Emma's eyes slide shut and a small smile crept over her face.

"I'm ready for you now, Crowley." She said, turning to see him sitting beside her.

He looked from her eyes to her lips and back, asking for permission before receiving her soft, silk-like lips on his own.

"You sure?" He asked, Emma nodding and pressing herself close, their kisses growing desperate and heated as the demon began to pull her tank top off.

She was on her back within moments, feeling Crowley grinding against her which just made her feel so hot she wanted to die. She chuckled as the demon nibbled her neck, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I am so up for being your friend."

Crowley looked back and saw the cheeky grin, smiling in response and kissing her lips.

"I'm up for being your friend too, darling."

Then Emma felt it, that erection pressing against her thigh and she smiled.

"Oh, I can tell."

Emma had been thinking the night before, realising that even if what she had was just a short hot and steamy fling, that would satisfy her...well...for now at least. With a click of his fingers, the demon made them appear in Emma's room, his hands roaming her body as he kissed her passionately. There was a moan, but not from her, from him. He felt her hand cup his erection and he unintentionally bucked into her hand, hearing a giggle as he kissed the young woman's neck.

"Oh, Crowley..." She breathed teasingly, "Didn't know you were so sensitive..."

The demon smirked against her neck and kissed back up to her lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth and unhooked her bra, kissing her breasts and grinning around her left nipple as she moaned, her fingers finding his hair. The demon's tie and shirt were gone in moments, Crowley running his hands down her body before he unfastened her jeans, sliding his hand into her underwear and causing Emma to gasp as two fingers entered her body. Crowley worked his hand, feeling Emma trembling with pleasure beneath him in seconds.

"Ah, not such a tease now are we, my dear?"

Emma swallowed thickly and rocked back against his hand, Crowley feeling the seriousness of the situation creeping over them as he looked at her face, her stunningly beautiful face as she grimaced with the pleasure. He leaned down and kissed her lips, hearing a gentle moan being breathed into the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. Breaking the kiss, the girl gazed up at him with such lustful eyes, Crowley felt himself grow harder.

"Take me..." She breathed, the demon clicking his fingers, Emma finding them naked and Crowley prepared.

Thank God. The last thing she needed was to get pregnant with a demon's baby. A fiery kiss was shared, Crowley entering Emma's waiting body and earning a moan of true pleasure from the delicious woman beneath him. He moved his hips at a good pace. Emma caught up and rolled them over so she was on top, Crowley gazing deeply into her gorgeous dark hazel eyes as she leaned down, rocking her hips languidly and dropping her head to meet Crowley's lips in a kiss.

The demon's hands slid elegantly up her back to her shoulders, gripping them slightly and massaging them gently. She lay flush against him, her hips still moving languidly as she kissed his lips again. The demon moaned as she sped up her hips, feeling the girl struggling to hold herself up as she gasped with pleasure, eyes closed as the demon kissed her breasts and in between. Crowley sat up and kissed her lips deeply, licking and nipping her neck as they rocked closer to release.

He slid a hand between them and began rubbing in small circles, feeling Emma hold him tighter and hearing whimpers escaping her full lips. This is what he wanted with her, he suddenly realised. He wanted her to hold him as though her life depended on it, he wanted to be able to cradle her to him, to hold her in his arms and to make love with her. Oh dear God, he wanted to make love with her.

The realisation terrified him and he flipped them over, moving faster inside her as his strong arms held her close.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "Harder..."

The demon obliged.

* * *

Emma sighed contentedly as she looked up at Crowley, the demon fast asleep as he cradled her in his arms. She snuggled against him, causing him to stir and wake up which she hadn't intended to do.

"Emma?" He asked, Emma smiling softly and kissing his lips.

"It's alright, go back to sleep..."

"M'kay."

Emma bit her lip to refrain from squealing out an 'Awww' at the sight of the demon snuggling back down to sleep.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, a grunt and shake of the head from the drowsy demon beside her and she smiled, about to get out of bed when she felt him pull her closer.

"Stay..."

She looked up at him again, smiling softly and kissing his lips before snuggling back down with him. He'd stayed with her when she asked, so there was no reason why she shouldn't stay with him. She couldn't care less if her father walked in on them or not, but since he'd be out of town for the next five days, she didn't see why they couldn't be together. She didn't see why they couldn't be together anyway, but Emma was snapped out of her thoughts by three sleepy words that scared the living daylights out of her.

"Love you, Emma."

-TBC-

* * *

**OMG What will Emma do? **

**Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

**

Love Works in Mysterious Ways

**~Chapter Six~ **

Emma stared up at Crowley, cupping his cheek and whispering his name to wake him.

"Crowley...wake up, baby..." She whispered, the demon stirring and opening his eyes, not liking the terrified look Emma was giving him.

"Emma?"

"Crowley, do you remember what you just said to me...?"

"I love you."

Emma nodded and swallowed thickly, eyes widening a little bit more.

"I thought that's what you said..."

Crowley huffed out a soft laugh, the only thing he could do other than just breaking down on the poor woman.

"I take it you don't feel the same way or you wouldn't be looking at me like I've grown a second head." He said, Emma not knowing what to do but press her lips to his.

"Give me time to figure myself out, Crowley..." She said, "There's something deeper than lust but I just...I don't want to tell you that I love you too if I don't..."

Crowley nodded and Emma kissed him again, settling against him and rubbing his chest lightly. He knew he loved her. He'd known for a while, despite only knowing her for this short time. From the first time he'd set eyes on her he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. His every waking thought had been dominated by her face, her voice and her beautiful hazel eyes. Being in love terrified him, and Emma not loving him back terrified him too.

"I couldn't hurt you that way." She whispered, feeling the quaking sigh that left the demon's body, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Crowley just held her to him and kissed her head, Emma not missing the single tear that slid down his cheek.

* * *

Emma played her favourite soundtrack, _The Phantom of the Opera_ as she sat and thought of her feelings for the demon who'd been gone for a while now. She had incredibly deep feelings for him, she knew that much, but was it truly love. She felt two strong arms slide around her waist and she sighed, pressing against the owner of them. A gentle kiss was pressed to her head, then to her temple and Emma looked down to see that dark coat and those leather-clad hands, reaching up and taking them.

"Emma?"

Time stopped for a moment and both Emma and Crowley gripped each other that little bit tighter as Bobby entered the house, the demon letting her go a little so they could turn and face Emma's incredibly angry sounding father.

"Dad..." Emma breathed, pushing Crowley behind her and keeping a good grip on his hands, "Dad, it's okay..."

"What's okay about this?" Bobby asked, "Crowley, you promised me you'd keep your hands off of her!"

"And he did!" Emma yelled, "I made the first move here, okay?"

Bobby just stared at this daughter. Emma was lying to him, but she must've done a good job because Bobby believed her and he nodded. He looked at Crowley, hate and anger right there in those eyes Emma had only ever really seen care and love in.

"Get away from my daughter, Crowley," Bobby said, Emma just holding the demon's hands tighter, "You poison her dinner or something? What the hell is she doing with you?"

The question was given the quickest and most certain answer Bobby had ever heard in his entire life.

"I love him, Dad."

Both men gasped and Crowley couldn't help but smile, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I love you too, Emma..." He whispered, pressing his cheek to her head before looking at Bobby with a sincere expression, "I do love Emma, Bobby...truly..."

Bobby sighed and looked to the floor, not sure of what to make of what had just happened. His daughter was _in love _with Crowley? _Crowley_? He wondered what in the name of God the world was coming to and he walked away, trying to ignore the tearful calls of his name from his daughter.

Crowley pulled Emma back towards him and turned the crying girl around his arms, embracing her as she broke into tears against his shoulder.

"Shhh, he just needs some time," Crowley promised, "He needs time, darling."

"I love you..." She breathed, "I wasn't lying when I said that..."

"I know," Crowley replied, "I love you too...I wasn't lying either."

Emma smiled and kissed Crowley's lips, her lips trembling against his own through her tears.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked, Crowley resting his head against hers.

"Give him time." The demon replied, "He just needs time, Emma."

Emma nodded and sat on the sofa, Crowley by her side as he held her hand.

"I'd better give you some time with him, hadn't I...?" He whispered, kissing her temple, "See you tonight..."

"Bye, Crowley."

The demon leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Brace yourself..." He breathed, "I'll fuck you senseless."

Emma blushed and giggled, sighing as her lover left her. She stood up and breathed shakily, heading to the study where her dad sat, his head in his hands.

"Dad..."

Bobby looked up at her and sighed.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes."

"You sure he really loves you?"

"Yes."

Bobby sighed, getting up and walking over to his daughter before pulling her into his embrace.

"I don't trust him." He whispered.

"I know." Emma replied, "I know, but I do...okay?"

"If he hurts you..."

"I know, I get the drill." Emma huffed, "Thanks, Dad."

"Be careful." Bobby warned, "Please, baby girl."

"Yes, I swear." Emma said, "I promise, Dad."

With that, the pair released each other, Emma kissing her father's cheek before squeezing his hand and turning to leave, unable to stop the smile on her face. Bobby closed the door to the study, sighing and turning against it, pressing his back to it and folding his arms.

"Okay, Crowley," He began, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

The demon smirked and appeared by the desk, Bobby glaring at him.

"You hurt her, Crowley," Bobby began, "And so help me, I will kill you."

"Alright, Bo Peep, I get the drill," Crowley said, raising his hands in surrender, "I won't hurt her, okay? I love her for the sake of Big Guns Upstairs."

"I swear to said Big Guns Upstairs that I will kill you if you hurt my daughter, am I clear?"

"Yes, oh miserable one," Crowley said, reminding Bobby of Emma in her teenage years, "I'll look after her. It's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got someone special to spend time with."

Bobby huffed as Crowley disappeared, hearing Emma's scream and then laughter as Crowley had clearly made her jump. She sounded genuinely happy and that made him happy. He just hoped that the demon would fulfill his promises and not break her heart.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Seven~ **

As promised, Crowley returned that night, Ember laying there naked in bed waiting for him.

"Wow." He chuckled, "I didn't expect you to be...well..."

"Thought I'd surprise you." Emma laughed, "Come on...I want you to fuck me senseless...you promised..."

Crowley chuckled and kissed her lips, Emma beaming into it and hearing him click his fingers.

"Oh no!" She huffed, "I wanted a strip tease!"

"Tough." Crowley replied, "I want you right now..."

He paused and slid his fingers inside her body, smiling widely as he did, feeling how ready she actually was for him.

"Oh, someone's an eager girl tonight." He chuckled, withdrawing his fingers before kissing her, "Tell you what...let's go on a date..."

* * *

The date had been amazing. The couple had been for a walk in the park and even slow danced by a fountain. Crowley really was a soft touch, but that was only because Emma just melted him. He'd decided to let Bobby know they were staying at a hotel for the night and a damn nice one too.

Their room was decorated in shades of red and black, and the bed was just so comfortable. Crowley threw his coat on a chair, sleeves of his shirt rolled up while he took off his tie and unfastened a couple of buttons on his shirt. Emma sat on the edge of the bed and unbuckled her shoes, looking to see that Crowley had taken his off too.

There was a stereo in the corner and Crowley clicked his fingers, a lopsided grin gracing Emma's face as she heard the familiar music.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Emma asked as Crowley leaned against the wall, _The Point of No Return _playing gently through the room.

"Your favourite, isn't it?" The demon retorted, Emma blushing a little and smiling as she looked up at her lover.

"You got a good memory."

Crowley moved closer to her, pressing his hands on either of her body as she sat on the bed, moving his head when she went to kiss him.

"Think of this as our first time..." He said, "We're not allowed to be together, but we're together regardless..."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, Emma's eyes sliding closed.

"We're wrong, Emma," The demon began, telling her their make-believe history as he prepared her for their night of what she knew would be made of nothing but unbelievable passion and love, "We're not allowed to be together, it's a sin. It's disgusting and it's wrong but we want each other and love each other too much to not be together..."

Emma breathed out a shaky sigh, the demon planting a gentle kiss on her neck.

"No-one can know we're together. No-one can hear us or see us together, or we'll be torn apart forever," Crowley continued, "We'll be taken from each other, never to see each other again. We want each other so much that we want to just tear each other's clothes off and _fuck _like animals, but we won't..."

The young woman had no idea what was happening to her but her body began to feel so weak at the sound of that voice, the way her lover had emphasised that curse in the middle of his sentence. She was melting and submitting to him but she couldn't care less.

"We'll make it slow and sensual..." The demon finished, "Because we're savouring it, since we may never see each other again after tonight."

That's when the first kiss was exchanged, Crowley clicking his fingers to turn the music off, leaving them with nothing but the sounds of gentle breathing and lips meeting and parting in tender kisses. Crowley looked deep into Emma's eyes and she gazed back into his, getting lost in the romance of the story she'd just been told; getting lost in her forbidden lover's eyes. Crowley's breathing ghosted along Emma's cheek as he moved to whisper into her ear again.

"I love you."

Emma smiled softly and bit her lip, brushing those same gorgeous lips against his cheek before she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

Crowley smiled and Emma moved backwards towards the pillows, black silk dress she'd worn especially for the date sliding partially down her legs as she bent her knees revealing those smooth limbs Crowley was desperate to run his hands over. He climbed on the bed after her, positioning himself in between her legs and directly above her before gazing into her eyes and leaning down to kiss her.

Those soft, gentle lips moved with his, her dainty hands gliding up his arms to rest on his face, thumbs stroking the skin almost soothingly as they kissed. They'd break their kisses after several seconds to gaze at one another, leaning back for another kiss. They held each other's lips and eyes for as long as possible when they kissed and broke apart, savouring one another as though in reality they may never see each other again after tonight.

The demon felt those small hands working on his shirt buttons, a smirk crossing his lips for a moment before with one hand he took one of hers at a time and pushed them away. A look of confusion swept over her eyes for a small minute and then she got it. They were taking it slowly tonight. Slow and sensual. Crowley kissed her deeply, her body arching a little from the mattress of the beautiful bed beneath them that was coated in red silk sheets.

With the arching of her body, he slid his arms around her, able to now lay flush against her before kissing her again and then leaning into her neck, rocking his lower body against hers as slowly and gently as he could. He felt her reciprocate, her heart beginning to beat faster and her breathing beginning to quake as they caressed one another's bodies with tender hands, lips meeting in loving yet light kisses. If only they could be this way forever.

Emma's hands ran up Crowley's back, the demon leaning into her neck again and kissing it around in an arch before moving down so torturously slowly to her exposed shoulders and upper chest. He removed his arms from around her back with care and gentleness before sliding his hands up her legs, caressing her thighs before taking the dress with them.

He ran them up her body, stopping to squeeze lightly every so often, first on her hips, then her waist, then her ribs before she sat up and the dress came off, leaving her in her black silk underwear. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt, Emma's gentle hands unbuckling the belt of his pants and unfastening them slowly, their eyes never breaking contact as Crowley removed his clothes, leaving him in his black boxers. He smiled softly at her before kissing her deeply, their hands running over bare skin, lips still meeting in slow, loving motions.

The demon slid his hands behind his lover's back and unhooked her bra, moving his fingers to the straps and pulling it away from her body to reveal her gorgeous, ample breasts. Crowley had to get a grip for a moment, almost losing control at the utter love, passion and heat swirling through the room. He'd never felt anything like this before in his life, and it was overwhelming, especially how much he love he felt for the girl before him.

Emma reached out for him, Crowley laying back over her and holding her around her back again, kissing her lips gently before making his way down her body, stopping to spend time on each separate part of her. Her neck, her shoulders, her chest, her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her hips and her thighs before he wrapped his fingers around the hem of Emma's black silk panties, looking straight into her eyes as he pulled them down her legs, dropping them to the floor before kissing up her legs right from her toes. Emma's hands slid into his hair as he went down on her, licking and sucking that sensitive button which unleashed shaky sighs of pleasure and heavy breathing from the young woman before him.

"P-Please..." She whispered, "More..."

Crowley romanced her with his tongue, her taste so familiar and wonderful to him he grew so much harder, hard enough to want to explode. He felt the muscles in her thighs twitch as he caressed them with his thumbs, nuzzling her before kissing and sucking that button again. There was a gasp and Emma's hips began to rock with his ministrations, the demon knowing her well enough to realise that she was trying to work herself to release.

He stopped and pulled away, kissing slowly and sensually back up her body before meeting her lips in a gentle kiss, a sigh being added to the kiss as Emma tasted herself on that sinful tongue. Crowley removed his underwear and prepared himself before looking so deeply into Emma's eyes he found himself getting lost.

He pressed against her so lightly, as though the slightest touch would break her before he entered her slowly, Emma's neck arching slightly as he did, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"I love you." He whispered, earning the sweet reply he got every time, so honest and true it made his heart beat twice as fast.

"I love you too."

A tender kiss was shared before he began to move his hips, but slowly, so, so slowly. Emma wound her arms around him, moving hers in return as their foreheads touched, both of them breathing into each other as they made slow, passionate, sensual love on a stormy summer night in a hotel that they couldn't remember the name of. The storm outside didn't matter to them; the name of the hotel didn't either. All that mattered was _them_. The two of them _together_, expressing their love in the truest form there was.

Heavy, quaking breathing filled the air as the couple began to tremble, holding each other like tomorrow wasn't going to come, like their world was just going to crash around them. Emma's slender neck was met with sensational kisses, the light brushing of lips against her skin sending shivers down her spine, sharp breaths having to be taken for her to control herself.

Sweat began to pepper their skin and they rocked towards bliss, arms around each other as Crowley moved slightly faster. The heat between them was intense and they shared one deep kiss before breaking it, the smallest sounds escaping their lips as they came together, foreheads pressed together as they breathed heavily to regain control and to calm. Riding slowly through their orgasm, they slowed even further to a stop, Crowley brushing his lips against the flesh of Emma's neck again as they relaxed.

The two of them looked at one another and smiled, sharing one more gentle kiss.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Crowley."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope that was hot enough! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Alright, the other boys are going to be coming in soon and this chapter's a little shorter, but it felt right to leave it where I did.

I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Eight~ **

It was eight-thirty in the morning and Crowley was watching Emma sleeping peacefully beside him. Her auburn curls were splayed on the pillows and over her shoulders, her pale skin mostly covered with the bed sheets apart from her upper chest, arms and face, Crowley's favourite parts of her, apart from her hips. God, he loved her hips.

She'd rolled away from him at some time in the night and now was facing him again, snuggling into the pillows since she probably thought it was his body. She'd called him cuddly before which had made him laugh a little. Her brow knotted into a grimace and then she smiled, Crowley smiling with her and watching as her face fell neutral again. He leaned forward and pressed a loving, gentle kiss to her forehead.

The soft humming sound that followed from Emma made Crowley's heart flutter and he watched his lover stir, her eyes opening and meeting his as a tender smile graced her beautiful face.

"Hey..." She whispered, "Morning, Crowley."

"Morning, Emma." He replied, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Last night was just..."

"I know..."

The pair shared another kiss and settled, Crowley with his arms around her before he leaned into her neck and began to kiss it gently, licking a stripe from her shoulder to her earlobe, biting it playfully. Emma giggled sweetly and stroked Crowley's cheeks with her thumbs, kissing his lips again.

"Turn over." He whispered, barely audibly, Emma looking a little nervous as she did.

She heard Crowley click his fingers, and then felt his hands on her hips. He began to caress her back with his lips, earning gentle moans and sighs from Emma who smiled, lifting her hips a little and shivering as she felt her lover enter her body. She moved her hair over to her right shoulder and felt him nuzzle the nape of her neck before he pressed a kiss to it, kissing her temple gently after.

He slid his hands up her body and over her own, linking fingers with her before rocking his hips just once. The sound that escaped Emma's lips was soft, yet so beautiful at the same time. He moved slowly, feeling her reciprocate by rocking her hips just as slowly in return.

It was just them and no-one else, alone in a room, in a hotel _somewhere_ on a Sunday morning, showing their love for each other in the most raw and true form that they could. Just feeling his body against hers made Emma feel safer than she had in a long time. He made her feel warm and loved and she never wanted to let him go.

She turned her head a little and Crowley pushed deeper inside her body, looking deep into her eyes before he kissed her lips, Emma barely able to move hers due to the pleasure coursing through her veins. She rested her head on the pillows and sighed, biting her lip as Crowley moved deeper and slower inside of her.

She wanted to hold him. She wanted to see him and to be able to kiss him for longer. She wanted to just...she wanted _him_. She wanted him covering and protecting her body, she wanted his arms around her, holding her like she was the most precious thing on the planet. It pained her to not be as close to him as usual and she nuzzled him gently, breathing a shaky sigh before whispering so quietly to him he almost didn't hear her.

"Let me hold you..."

Something shot through Crowley's chest at those words and he stopped, looking at Emma who had eyes that were sparkling as though tears were about to form in them. He moved away from her a little and she turned onto her back, meeting the demon's lips in a tender kiss as she did before settling against the pillows. She loved Crowley. He was hers and no-one else's, and the thought of him being there just for her made her smile and fall even further in love with him.

She wound her arms around her demon, letting him slide his hands under her legs and pin them back slightly, leaning in to kiss her as he fully sheathed himself inside her body. The two almost kissed, but stopped at the sensations that were rushing through their bodies, sharing a smile as Emma moaned a little before going to kiss each other again, stopping and nuzzling each other before Crowley spoke six gentle words that made Emma just want to cry.

"I love you more than anything."

She smiled gently and they shared a more loving kiss, the demon moving his arms so they could roll over, leaving Emma on top. She lowered herself down flush against her demon and locked the fingers of her right hand with his left, kissing his lips and pressing her forehead to his as she rocked his hips.

"I love you too, baby." She whispered, her lips brushing against his as she did, "You're everything to me..."

Crowley smiled into their next kiss and Emma continued to rock her hips slowly, a moan being breathed into her mouth from her demon as they kissed deeply, not even breaking their lips apart as the demon rolled them back over, keeping the movements slow and deep until he knew both of them were so close he barely pulled out before thrusting again. They looked into each other's eyes, Emma letting out a small sound before closing her eyes and grimacing as he orgasm took over her, letting out a moan as Crowley did, closing his eyes too.

Their lips were touching as they breathed in pants into one another's open mouths, finally locking their lips in gentle kisses that were full of love. The couple smiled into their kisses and held each other close, Emma's smile fading as tears filled her eyes. Crowley saw and his smile faded, his hands cupping her face gently as stroked her cheeks soothingly with his thumbs.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma just shook her head and bit her lips, tears escaping and falling from her eyes. She was overwhelmed by how much she truly loved the demon above her, and how much he truly loved her. She couldn't believe someone was being so gentle with her.

"I love you so much," She whispered, "Please, don't leave me..."

Crowley grimaced and felt pain in his chest as he looked into Emma's eyes, shaking his head and kissing her lips.

"I'm not leaving you." He promised, "It's alright, Emma..."

"I'm sorry..." Emma whimpered, her lover shaking his head again and pressing his forehead to hers, her arms sliding up his body to cup his face as he'd cupped hers.

"Shhh," He soothed, "Don't be sorry, it's okay..."

Emma had never expected so much love and care to come from a man, let alone a demon, and yet here was a demon cradling her to him and loving her, promising her everything was fine and swearing not to leave her. Here was a demon being more loving than Emma believed any human man could be. He kissed her tears away and pulled out of her body, settling beside her and keeping her close to him, pressing their heads together.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Emma, because I'm not going anywhere." He said, "I promise you, darling. I love you too."

Emma smiled and wiped her eyes, settling against the pillows and looking into Crowley's eyes. She curled up to him and rested on his chest, pressing kisses to it before sitting up and kissing his lips lovingly, savouring her time left with her demon before she had to go home to her father.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I sincerely apologise for the fact that this has taken so long to update. I didn't intend for it to take so long for me to write another chapter, but it seems I lost my inspiration for this one...until now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Nine~ **

After a quiet day back home, Emma settled in her room reading a book, resting comfortable against Crowley's body.

"Wait, I haven't finished that page yet..." The demon said as she started to turn to the next page, causing her to look up at him with a confused expression on her face.

His fingers stopped moving through the locks of her hair, and he watched her eyes study him carefully. She grinned, still looking confused, sitting up slowly and caressing her lover's face gently. Crossing her legs and kissing him softly, she carefully folded the page and closed the book, biting her lip as she looked up into Crowley's eyes.

"I thought you didn't read 'sappy romance novels'." She said with a cheeky smile.

"The part you were reading was giving me some good ideas for..." Crowley began, being cut off as Emma gently kissed his lips.

The night was warm, and the rain pouring outside began to relax Emma as she listened to its irregular pitter patter against the glass of her bedroom windows. Putting the book away on her shelf, she turned to find Crowley in bed, clearly with no top half on at least. She grinned at him, earning that typical naughty smile in return, before padding across the room to her bed and climbing in beside him. They turned out the lamps at either side of the bed, and carefully, Crowley let her settle in a comfortable position before sliding his arms around her, reaching over with his right hand to tenderly caress her fingers and palm and the flesh of her arm. The fingers of her right hand gently brushed over his arm, and she sighed as he pressed closer to her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You tired?" He asked her as settled against him, feeling her snuggle further into his arms.

"No." She replied, yawning as she finished her answer, "Yes."

Crowley smiled as she reached up to tap his face gently, taking her hand and kissing it as her knuckles gently brushed over his cheek.

"You're growing a beard..." She whispered sleepily, "I like it."

"Tell you what, then, I'll leave it to grow a little." He promised, "You get some sleep, love."

"Wanna stay awake to talk some more..." Emma replied as she rubbed her eyes, turning onto her back to look at her lover.

He smiled as he felt her fingers brushing against the stubble on his face, and he kept hold of her hand as her grip tightened slightly, like she was afraid of him letting go of her. He promised her that he was still there and he kissed her softly, pressing his head to hers.

"What would you like to talk about then, darling?" He asked, looking down to see that she was falling asleep, "Sweet dreams, Emma. I love you so, so much."

"Love you too." She mumbled, snuggling down further into her pillows as Crowley pulled the covers over them a little more and pressed closer to her.

He smiled as that contented feeling washed over him, reminding him that she was his, he was hers, Bobby was more okay with the situation and the world had been saved so, really, nothing should break them apart. He grinned, stroking his fingers down her face softly which caused her to stir as she rolled over to press into his chest.

"Sleep tight, darling." He whispered, "Sleep tight."

* * *

"Crowley, could you pass me that wrench please?" Emma asked as she stood with her head under the hood of a large truck, holding her hand out, slightly behind her so Crowley could hand her the tool.

She felt the cool metal hit the warm palm of her hand and she wrapped her fingers round it, getting to work again before she yelped in pain and pulled back to reveal blood running down her hand.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried, "Son of a fucking bitch!"

Crowley rolled his eyes, moving over to inspect the wound. He took her hand carefully in his own, opening her bottle of water to quickly clean the wound, and remove the blood from her hand before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to it, healing it over in seconds.

"There." He said with a smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Thank you." Emma beamed, hugging him gently, "I love you. Could you be even more amazing and top up my water bottle with some nice summer berry juice or something? Please?"

Now, she was being all cute, and she was twirling her hair and being the little flirt that Crowley loved so much, so he complied to her wishes and joined her on the hood of another old car as she took a break. She rested her head on his shoulder and wound her arms around him, snuggling up close to him as he pressed against her gently.

"Who'd have thought I'd fall in love with Bobby Singer's daughter...?" Crowley chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Who'd have thought I'd fall in love with a demon?" Emma added, taking a sip of her juice, "Sam and Dean are gonna be _pissed _when they find out."

"Oh, they're just idiots." Crowley laughed, "Who cares?"

"You know Dean wanted to get me a present for my birthday when we were younger," Emma began, "And he got me a new bra...which freaked Dad out. But his reasoning was that mine had frayed straps so he got me a new one so my breasts didn't look as saggy."

"Never!" The demon said, amused, but aghast at the same time, "He's so shallow..."

"I know." She chuckled, shaking her head as she reached for her drink again.

"Why did you sleep with him?" Crowley asked, "Did you love him?"

"Because he was beautiful, sexy, and probably the only boy who'd have me." Emma said quietly, "And yes...I did love him. Well...I thought I did."

The couple fell into comfortable silence, until Emma had to get back to work.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **OMG I'm so sorry for a lack in updates for 13 days! I've been so tired and busy! My brain is like about to explode, but anyway, off to an amusement park today so I thought I'd leave you this lovely chapter! Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Ten~ **

"Since when did you become a fan of cuddling?" Emma asked as Crowley held her close in his embrace, stroking her thigh softly as she held his hand.

They were laying as they usually did when they were going to sleep, Crowley on Emma's left, but laying behind her, winding himself around her as though to shield her. It had become so comfortable, and so nice to just lay there with the woman he loved, to feel her breathing and to watch her sleep, which seemed a little creepy but she looked so beautiful like that. She was at peace most when she was with him and that made him feel more special than he ever had.

"Since I held you for the first time." The demon whispered softly, "Since we first made love."

"I love it when you call it 'making love'...and not just 'sex'." Emma replied quietly, "It shows me that you appreciate our intimacy and that you treasure it."

"You make me sound better than I am." Crowley told her, watching her turn onto her back with a look of disbelief on her face.

That same confused look where her eyebrows knotted to form a small crinkle above her nose was one of those expressions that Crowley adored. He just adored everything about Emma. She brought out a side of him that he himself didn't know existed, and he was so grateful to her. Because he allowed himself to love, and allowed her to bring out new feelings, it meant that he could experience new things for the first time, or relive old experiences. Sex was one thing, but making love was something entirely different, in the sense of how you connected to your partner emotionally and spiritually. Crowley now understood the difference and the way he and Emma connected during that intimate time they had together was incredible, and something he didn't want to give up.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon, but Emma had come down with a migraine and had needed to sleep. Crowley had stayed with her and given her as much love and care as he could. Emma had slept in his arms for two hours, and when she'd finally woken up, she felt a million times better.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered, dumbfounded, "You're wonderful. Don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise. Got it?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, kissing her lips tenderly, "Got it."

"You're so, so cuddly." Emma chuckled as she rolled back over, making her lover laugh too, "So comfortable. I could just stay like this for the rest of the day."

Crowley grinned, settling right down with her and pulling her as close as possible. Her small baby blue t-shirt had rolled up slightly so Crowley took the advantage to rubbing her belly softly. It often relaxed her. She wore tight grey shorts that still rode up her legs slightly, so again, Crowley took the opportunity to massage her thigh as she draped her leg behind her and over his hip.

"Why don't we stay here?" Crowley suggested, gently pressing his lips to her temple, "Because I'm comfortable too...and I don't feel like getting up again."

Emma grinned at him softly, closing her eyes as he kissed her softly again.

"Me neither."

Crowley tenderly kissed Emma's jaw, resting his face close to hers as he slid inside her body, her pleasured sounds making him even harder than he already was as he slowly began to move with her.

She moaned quietly as she rested her hands on his face, breathing heavily as they moved together languidly, like they had all the time in the world. Despite it being summer, the evening air grew cooler, and Emma was starting to get cold. He could tell by the goosebumps all over her skin, so he carefully pulled the covers around them, feeling the warmth spread over them immediately.

The moment was so intimate, and both Emma and Crowley felt overwhelmed slightly by it, but as they shared a deep kiss and continued to move together, they took the time to look at one another. Emma got so lost in those eyes, when they grew dark and lustful, cloaked in a near blackness that made her realise how much he needed and wanted her. Hers weren't unlike that, though. Crowley leaned down and pressed his lips to her in another deep kiss, hearing her moan into it as he moved deeper inside her.

"God, baby..." She breathed, "Hit me there again and I ain't gonna last..."

"Where?" Crowley asked with a devious smile, "Here?"

The sound she made and the way she arched just sent shivers down his spine as he gripped her hips and felt her muscles quiver around him. He leaned in to kiss and suck at her neck, nipping it and drawing the blood to the surface and earning a drawn out groan from her. She gripped his arms, pulling him down so he could hold her before she rolled them over, pinning his hands down.

"I love it when you take control." He told her, "It's a real turn on."

"Yeah?" She breathed, straightening herself up to give him a view of her whole body as she slowed her movements right down, running her hands down his chest, moaning as she felt him even deeper inside of her.

Laying down, she pressed all of her body against his, kissing him gently before paying attention to his neck and jaw. He ran his hands all over her as she moved her hips against his, squeezing her body whenever she made shivers of pleasure shoot through him. When they reached their climax, they settled down together, Emma on top of Crowley, both kissing lazily as they cuddled just for a few moments before Emma rested beside him, shivering slightly from the cold that hit her body. So, Crowley covered her with the sheets, pulling her closer to cuddle her.

"Perfect." Emma breathed, "Every time."

Crowley chuckled quietly, taking her hand and kissing it as she stroked her fingers delicately along his cheek. She hummed and pressed their lips together, laughing as he growled into her neck.

But the sound of footsteps ascending stairs snapped the two of them out of their day dream, and Crowley instinctively pulled Emma closer to protect her from whatever was about to make an appearance through the bedroom door.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support so far, and I really, really hope that you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Eleven~ **

Crowley and Emma looked at the door, both holding onto the other so they were ready to protect them in a second.

There was a knock at the door, so Emma slipped out of bed and threw on her robe, opening the door just an inch to see who was on the other side.

"Emma!"

Dean and Sam stood there with big grins on their faces, obviously very happy to see her. She gave them a weak smile and poked her head through the small gap between the door and door frame, giving them both the once over.

"Um, hi, guys." She said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, you think we wouldn't wanna see you after all this time?" Dean asked, "Lay one on me!"

He opened his arms to her, looking hurt when she shook her head and refused his offer for a hug. She refused Sam too. She didn't want to see them right now because they'd ruined her moment with her lover.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Guys, I just need some time. Please?" She asked, "You've caught me at a bad time."

"Emma, we just got here." Sam said sadly, and as a new person joined the conversation, Emma closed her eyes.

"She said that she needs more time. You boys never know when to leave it." Crowley asked, thankfully fully dressed as he pulled the door back and put a hand on Emma's back to reassure her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, completely mortified.

Crowley slid an arm and Emma's waist, pulling her a little closer as she wrapped her arm around him in return, kissing his cheek. Sam looked slightly disgusted and Dean looked about ready to take the demon and throw him threw the window.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Emma snapped, pointing to her robe, "Believe me, I'm grateful you at least had the decency to knock."

"You weren't just..." Dean began, going pale at the end of the sentence as Emma nodded, "Oh, God...With him?"

"Yes!" Emma cried, "Of course with him! Who do you think I was with? The invisible man? Look just get your asses away from my room, and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Emma..." Sam began, only to be cut off as Crowley stepped in front of his girl.

"She said she'll talk to you in the morning." He said lowly, only for Emma to put a hand on his arm.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." She said softly, "Guys, please just go...I'll explain tomorrow, I swear."

Dean and Sam nodded and complied to her wishes, heading back down the stairs as Crowley closed the door and turned to her, watching her run her hands over her face as she sat on the bed, staring in the mirror at her reflection.

"The looks on their faces..." She breathed, feeling her nose sting which was the tell tale sign that she was going to cry.

Crowley sat beside her, winding an arm around her and kissing her cheek softly, allowing her to embrace him as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes as tears fell from them and let out a mournful, quiet sob. He hushed her, rubbing her back and side as he whispered soft comforting words to her.

"They'll come round." He told her, "They'll have to."

He wiped a tear away that fell down her cheek and pulled her to her feet as he stood, kissing her lips deeply and lovingly as they embraced. He moved around the other side of the bed, making his clothes disappear in a thought as he got into bed, only for her to remove her robe and follow him.

"Come here." He said softly, smiling as she moved closer and pressed her lips to his, "Ready for round two?"

With a grin, Emma nodded, blinking away the last of her tears as he kissed her lips and began to nuzzle her neck gently. She wound her arms around him, allowing him to treasure and pleasure her body as he often did when they were alone together. He took hold of her leg, winding it around his hip as he settled between her legs.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He said softly, "I will no matter what happens, and I'll always be here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do." She whispered, laughing as he entered her body slowly, "Damn, you are the biggest tease I've ever met."

"Biggest, eh?" He chuckled, earning a swat on the arm from her, "God, you're amazingly beautiful."

"How nice of you to tell me." She replied, gasping as he moved inside her body suddenly, causing her a little pain.

"Sorry..." He breathed, "You alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay." She promised, smiling sweetly again, "Give me a kiss."

Crowley leaned down and captured her lips in a deep, loving, passion filled kiss. She moaned softly as they began to move in time with each other, looking into his eyes as he pinned down her hands. She laughed as he pushed her legs back slightly with his demon mojo and she gave him a playful glare which told him to stop. Battling for control, they ended up sat in the middle of the bed, trying to keep the noise down the best they could.

Downstairs, Sam, Dean and Bobby all looked up at the ceiling, knowing full well what the noises were that they could all hear.

"I did warn you boys about going upstairs." The older hunter said, "They're like a pair of teenagers."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes, taking all of his whiskey down at once while wincing at the burn that hit the back of his throat. He glared at the ceiling as the noises grew louder, as though he blamed it for not being sound proof enough. Emma's moans grew higher in pitch and Bobby just scowled, clearly trying to block out the sounds.

"Why didn't you tell us they were together?" Dean asked, glaring at his surrogate father.

"Why is it any of your business, huh?" Bobby asked, "It's up to them who they date, and I'm not gonna interfere because quite frankly, I've never seen Emma as happy as she is with him."

Sam huffed and took a drink of beer, pressing his lips together in thought. The noises suddenly began to subside, which the three men found to be a relief.

"I can't believe she's happy with him." Dean said bitterly, "He's an asshole."

"He obviously loves her very much, Dean." Sam said, "I think she loves him too."

"Oh, they're in love alright." Bobby told them, "Without a doubt. He's spent the whole afternoon with her 'cause she's had a migraine. If she needs him, he's right there, and I've never known that ass be so selfless."

Back in Emma's room, Crowley and Emma were laid side by side, and all Emma's hair was messy while her eyes were heavy with tiredness. She looked over at him in the dim light of the bedroom, smiling and stroking his cheek gently with her thumb as he reached over and pulled her closer, caressing her side before pulling the sheets over them.

"You're looking tired, love." He told her, running a hand through her hair, "Get some sleep."

"Stay with me." She whispered, "Please..."

"Of course." He replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love it when you're so gentle." She chuckled tiredly, "You're like a big teddy bear."

"If word gets out about it, my career's over." He added, "If anyone asks, I'm a brute."

Emma giggled sweetly and curled up to him, kissing his cheek and patting his chest as she snuggled down to sleep. Crowley cradled her close, kissing her forehead and rubbing her thigh to try and help her fall asleep.

The only thing he could think of at that moment was how lucky he was to have her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **As soon as Crowley showed up at Bobby's, the hunter knew he was trouble. However, even after the Apocalypse, Crowley still showed up and Bobby didn't expect the demon to fall for his daughter, or for his daughter to fall for the demon. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **There is a plot to this, I swear. I'm gonna put a twist in very soon, and I hope you like it, and this chapter! Thanks for your continued support!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

**~Chapter Twelve~ **

"Huh..." Sam huffed as Emma finished telling him and Dean how she and Crowley ended up together.

The young woman had taken the opportunity to tell them over breakfast while Crowley was out on business. Being the King of Hell brought many responsibilities, but he always made time for Emma, no matter how tired or stressed he was. Sam and Dean had taken the news very differently. Dean was kind of angry, because Emma had kept the secret from them, and because he was still very protective of her, he was worried about her safety. On the other hand, Sam had been rather accepting about the whole thing. He thought the same as Bobby. It was totally up to them who they dated.

"Our relationship is wonderful." Emma said quietly, "He's very loving and gentle with me. He's very appreciative and compliments me, he brings me gifts, he takes care of me...I couldn't want more from him."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, and while Dean wanted to fix up his car and obviously have some time to think about what had transpired since he and Sam had last seen Emma, the younger Winchester sat surfing the internet on his laptop in Bobby's living room. Emma sat reading, and her mind was so occupied with Crowley, she must've read the same paragraph at least three times. As her lover appeared in Bobby's living room, though, she sensed that he was very tense, very stressed and very annoyed. He shot a glare at Sam, who didn't even look at him. The vibe that the demon was unleashing around the room just made it plain that he should be left to it.

But Emma, being the loving and caring girl she was, rose slowly from her seat. Crowley poured some whiskey into a glass that he morphed out of thin air, and he took a drink, not even casting his lover a glance as she moved closer to him.

"Hey..." She whispered, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, baby?"

"Fine." Crowley snapped, taking the rest of his drink and downing it in one, slamming the glass on the table and shattering it.

He felt Emma's hand slip from his shoulder, and he figured he must've startled her. But the hand returned, and she reached around to take his in her own, obviously just trying to be tentative. The demon was just so fired up at that moment, he couldn't think that she was being kind. He just got more and more irritated because in his rage he felt as though she was prying.

"What's wrong?" She asked him quietly, "What's happened? You're stressed..."

"_Stressed?_" Crowley hissed as he turned to face her, "You don't know the meaning of the word, love."

"Baby, if we talk it over, then..."

"Then _what_?!"

Emma jumped back as her lover yelled at her, and Sam visibly jolted from the shock of the sudden loudness of Crowley's voice where he sat. Crowley felt so enraged, because those bloody idiots that had worked so hard to keep in line downstairs couldn't so much as make a deal right. Newbies to Hell, and the Crossroads shouldn't have been allowed out on their own and those responsible, those demons who were fucking up his whole system and taking advantage of the position Crowley had given them, were going to get severely punished for what they'd done. Hell had been arranged almost perfectly now and other stupid, moronic demons were messing with the system Crowley had worked so hard to put together, and then he arrived back home to find the Winchesters invading the bit of space Bobby granted him and Emma, and Emma was telling him that he was stressed?

"What, is the talking it over meant to make me feel any better, Emma? Seriously?" He bellowed, "You don't know what stress is, love. You might wanna take a trip downstairs with me and walk a day in my shoes. You wouldn't last two fucking minutes."

Emma was now backed against the wall with tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. Her body was shaking with anger, fear and upset. Her heart was racing at a stupidly fast pace, as her pulse was, and in her peripheral vision she could see Sam gazing at her.

"I just..."

"You what?" Crowley snapped, "Just wanted to help? Well, you can't because you don't understand a damn thing involving my job."

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to make you feel better because I love you. That's all." Emma whispered, barely able to contain her emotion, "I'm sorry."

With that she turned away, sighing shakily as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks, causing her to quickly make her way out of the house and into the graveyard of cars behind it. Crowley snarled, and slammed his fist heavily on the wall before running his finger and thumb over his eyes in a very human gesture. Sam sat there staring at him in total shock.

"What?" The demon asked, earning a bitch face from the younger of the Winchesters.

"That was totally uncalled for." Sam breathed, "She loves you to death. She didn't deserve that."

"I know." Crowley replied, scrubbing a hand over his face, "I know she didn't. I'll find her later and apologise. I think she should have some time alone."

"More like you need time to think of a good enough apology." Sam huffed, "Good luck with that."

With that he grabbed his laptop and headed out of the house, trying his best to find Emma. Crowley sank down on Bobby's couch, taking a deep breath and resting his head in his hands for a moment. He thought over those last few moments and realised what a total bastard he'd really been. And poor Emma. The expression on her face was one of complete shock and utter hurt and sadness. He never wanted to see it again. He looked up at the sound of shuffling only to see Bobby standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"Bobby..." He began, being cut off by the elder hunter.

"Don't. I get it that you're tired and you're stressed, but you can't take it out on Emma." He said, "She's in pieces."

Crowley bowed his head and stood up, moving closer to Bobby, despite the fact that he expected a round of rock salt to hit him at any moment.

"Maybe you should go and finish whatever you have to downstairs, and come back to see her tonight." The hunter suggested, "When things have calmed down, she might be more willing to hear you out. Right now, she's too upset to think properly."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Bobby." He replied, "I'll be back around eight tonight. I don't want to leave it too late."

"Sure." Bobby answered, watching the demon disappear right before his eyes.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
